


Time

by Tuffet37



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuffet37/pseuds/Tuffet37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mordinette, the orignal prompter of Fragile.  A non sad ending to Fragile!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mordinette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordinette/gifts).



The overhead lights were dim as usual for the middle of the night cycle. The glow of a datapad reflected off the face of a salarian where he sat in a chair. One arm draped over the side allowed him to rest his hand on the hand of the current occupant of the bed. When the door opened, he looked up confused, it was too early for the night nurses’ next round.

“Excuse me, this is a private room. How did you get past the guards?” 

“Me? Who are you? Are you her doctor?”

“Complicated. A doctor, yes, her doctor, no. But we are together. And you?”

The woman approached the bed, her face becoming clearer in the muted light; and the resemblance to the woman in the bed became unmistakable.

“You must be Admiral Shepard. Doctor Mordin Solus. Forgive me, didn’t see the resemblance at first.”

Hannah Shepard let out a soft laugh. “Oh, you’re the one that was in the room when I called Jane that one time. Nice to finally meet you. How is she doing?”

“Physically improving but still in a coma.”

“My Jane is a fighter, she’ll pull through.”

“Yes, yes she is,” Mordin chuckled.

“I’m surprised you are here on Earth.”

“Part of Crucible team. Afterwards came groundside as a doctor to help where needed. My breaks I spend in here. Time for my rounds, you should sit with her.”

Mordin stood up and held his chair out for Hannah. The elder Shepard took it gratefully, she hadn’t escaped the war unscathed either. Mordin gave Jane’s hand one last squeeze before leaving.  
Hannah watched the salarian exit the room before reaching down to claim Jane’s hand for her own. 

“He sure wasn’t what I expected, Jane,” she murmured to her daughter. “Now wake the hell up so I can grill you about him.”  
***  
The days blurred together as the human and salarian took turns watching over the woman that had brought them together in such an unexpected way. The two orbited around the one in such a way that they never shared Jane but briefly. Their paths finally collided on one fateful day. 

Mordin sat in the lone chair in the room while talking softly to Jane when Hannah entered. The woman stopped in the doorway. She couldn’t fault the man on his obvious devotion to her daughter, though it seemed unusual for a salarian. She had done some digging and discovered that the mild mannered doctor was in fact former STG. It figures her daughter would pick someone who looked so harmless but yet deadly; of course he had been on the Collector mission with Jane so she should have assumed he was more than what he seemed. 

“Doctor Solus,” Hannah said with a little nod.

“Admiral.”

“Please, it’s just Hannah. It seems we will be spending time together while we wait for my daughter to get around to introducing us.”

Mordin chuckled, “Then in here it’s just Mordin to you. She does seem to be avoiding her responsibilities regarding introductions.”

“So what all did you do with the STG?”

Mordin shook his head, “Activities still classified. Sure you understand.”

Hannah huffed, “Well, what did you do for the Collector mission then? I’m trying to understand my daughter’s attraction to you.”

“Helped neutralize the seeker swarms and ground support as needed. Non-Cerberus science advisor when necessary.” Mordin paused a moment and glanced down at Jane. “As for what is between us, that is harder to explain.”

“I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised; my Jane has always been rather unconventional.”

A groan drew both of their attention to the bed. Mordin and Hannah took up positions on either side of Jane. 

“Jane,” they said in unison.

Jane’s eyes fluttered as she struggled to open them. Her eyes watered at the light overhead but she groggily turned her head to view the people talking to her. She moved her lips attempting to speak but Mordin quickly put a finger over her mouth.

“Shh, don’t try and talk yet. Be right back, need to alert your doctor.”

Mordin rushed out of the room, they could hear him talking to someone in the hallway.

“Mom,” she croaked out, her voice rough from disuse.

“Right here baby. We’ve been waiting for you to wake up and introduce us. Sadly, I think I’ll have to wait to interrogate you for a little while at least.”

Jane managed a weak smile. She didn’t know how but somehow she was alive and safe.  
***  
After the vid call ended, Jane pulled the jacket to her dress uniform off, revealing the tank top she wore underneath and since she had been sitting down, no one knew that she had been wearing shorts as well. She pulled her cane towards her from where it rested against the desk before she stiffly stood up. 

She limped down the hallway towards a closed door. Just beyond it, the hallway led to a glass door that opened up onto a porch where chairs and a table stood. Beyond that, stairs led down to a beach that ran alongside a large body of water.  
Jane rapped on the closed door. A muffled ‘come in’ could be heard. She opened the door to find Mordin peering into a microscope.

“Ready for a break?”

“Finished call already?”

“Yep, they just needed me to yell a bit before they agreed with my point of view.”

Mordin chuckled, his hands busy putting away his materials. The heat of their new home had forced him to shed his trademark white coat, but he kept it stored away just in case. Once he finished tidying up his space, he joined Jane in the hallway. He slowed his steps, keeping pace with Jane as she limped along. Her left leg swung a little easier than when they had first arrived. The daily walks and swimming in the ocean was all the physical therapy she wanted.

At the bottom of the stairs, she stopped and leaned her cane against the structure. Mordin moved around to take the place of her cane. She leaned heavily against him at first as she adjusted to walking on the sand. Jane hobbled along until they reached the surf, as one, they surged into the water together until the water could help bear some of her weight. 

Jane floated on her back, kicking her legs to keep her going. Mordin kept a watchful eye on her progress as he waded next to her.

“I got a message from my Mom; she wants to come for another visit.”

Mordin let out a groan causing Jane to laugh.

“I did warn you she’s as tenacious as a krogan.”

“Had no idea you meant so literally. My nephew has asked to come as well, looking for consultation about his latest project.”

“Looks like it will be a party then.”

“Sure you are up to it?”

“Of course. Wouldn’t it be easier for you to go to your nephew though?”

“Being here, with you is more important. Ores bringing project with him, setting up a small lab next to the house. If that is okay.” 

“That’s a good idea. I feel guilty enough hogging you all to myself.”

Mordin leaned down to brush his lips against hers. “Don’t. Told you, my time is yours, as long as you wish it.”

Jane let out a relieved sigh. “Okay then, together is how it will be.”

The End.


End file.
